Close Quarters
by Paperleaf
Summary: [Yaoi..?] Clyde is trying to instruct Craig on how to play a video game. But instructing so close to ones body might make one act a certain way. Really friggen' short oneshot. xD [CraigClyde]


A/N: Before I say anything, I just want to state for the record, that I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, GALAGA, OR TIME CRISIS. :B IF I DID, I WOULD BE... PROBABLY ON HERE ANYWAYS.

So this is my first Craig/Clyde story, I don't know why it took me so long to write it. xD I love this pairing almost as much as Kyle/Stan. It's a quick oneshot and the idea just popped in my head while playing an FFR song again. Seriously; need motivation? Play FFR. XD

...I don't own FFR, either. ;;; enjoy, guys. :D

* * *

Close Quarters

"Mmn... 'kay, I'm at the Pokemon Center, Craig."

"...So what do I do now?"

Clyde lowered his Gameboy and leaned forward to glance at Craig's screen. "Where the hell are you?!" Clyde asked. "You were on the right path to a town!"

Craig looked up at the brunette, frowning. "I ran into some faggot bird-thing, and had to fuck it in the ass before going anywhere." The black-haired teen looked back down at his own Gameboy. "I, uh, guess I got lost."

Clyde leaned back again and smacked his palm to his forehead, taking the time to run his fingers through his thick brown hair before lowering his hand. He and Craig were sitting cross-legged and facing each other in Clyde's living room, both teens focused on their Gameboy's.

"This is so gay, man," Craig complained, resting his Gameboy on his knee. The taller of the two boys tried scratching his leg through his tight jeans while leering at the handheld game. "I never got why everyone liked Pokemon so much, anyways," he continued, while stretching his arms. "I wanna go to the arcade and play Galaga," he complained, pulling on the strings attatched to his favorite blue hat.

Clyde rolled his very brown eyes at his friend. "What is with you and the ancient arcade games, anyways?" The nerdier boy said, setting his Gameboy down beside his leg. "You'll like the game once I trade you some of my team, now come onnnn," Clyde persisted, crossing his arms over his plain white t-shirt.

Craig stared boredly at his friend for a moment before picking the game back up and lifting it into view. "Well help me, then."

Clyde uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his knees before leaning towards his unenthused friend once again, staring at the screen upside down. "Okay, well first of all, just keep walking down outta this area," he instructed.

Craig obeyed the brunettes orders and took a second to glance at his friend. "You know this game even upside down?"

Clyde looked up and grinned. "Uh huh. So what?"

Craig smiled and shook his head. "Loser."

"Yeah, and you're a dick," Clyde retorted, staring at the game again. "Now turn le- I mean, right there."

As Craig obeyed his commands, the brunette blinked and let his eyes wander to Craigs body momentarily. Clyde blinked again and fixated on the button on Craig's jeans, which was undone. He swallowed and let his eyes linger there. The button probably didn't even come together because the tard's pants were... way to tight, anyways...

"Woah. Dude?"

Clyde quickly tore his eyes away from their resting spot and connected them with Craigs, which were rather wide.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Clyde said, making no attempt to lean away from Craig's face.

Craig raised an eyebrow. "You were staring at my crotch?"

Clyde slowly felt his face start to burn. So he had been staring at Craigs crotch, after all. "Uh. Well..." Clyde looked towards the ceiling. "You smell something?" he asked stupidly.

Craig blinked at Clyde and lowered his game. He stuck a finger in the teens shirt collar and pulled him closer until their lips met.

Clyde tensed up at the spontaneous act, but made no attempt to pull away. This wasn't so weird for Craig, actually. He did hang out with Kenny a lot, after all. Clyde relaxed a bit and kissed back slightly until Craig pulled away. "I think that smell was your breath," he said, flicking off his Gameboy. "Probably because you chugged down all of Tweeks coffee at lunch, like the donkey boner you are."

Clyde blinked. "Oh. Uh, what?" he asked, scratching his forehead.

Craig smiled and stood up, flicking some dark hair out of his eyes. "You're a fag." He reached down and messed up Clyde's hair before walking towards his front door. "Come on, we're going to go to the arcade and I'm gonna rape you at Time Crisis."

Clyde stood up and pointed a finger dramatically at Craig. "Fag?! You're the one who kissed me, donut puncher!"

Craig gave him the finger.

* * *

A/N: -bangs head on desk- 

I REALLY NEED TO WORK ON MY ENDINGS.

anyways, review guys and I will give you an e-spearmint candy. ;DD


End file.
